Lost When Camping
by Arrshvr
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura Tersesat Dihutan Saat Mengikuti Kegiatan Camping Di gunung bromo? ewh,maksud saia gunung myozukuzan .. Ni Fic Pertama Saia,So mohon bantuannya    Please REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Hellow Readers,,

Nie fic pertama RaRa .. So,Klo Ada kesalahan tolong dimaklumin yak ..

:: Konoha High School ::

"Hoii (semangat).. Sakuraa .."Seorang pria berambut kuning berlari menuju cewe berambut pink dan cantik(Author :Huuh .. sakura knapa lu ngopy paste muka gw sieh..?,Sakura : APAA ? MUKA LOE ? *Natap author dengn tatapan death-galre*,Author : Ehh .. ahaha .. ngg.. nggak ko' Sakura .. k..kmu .. gk ngopy paste mu..Muka Rara ko'.. beneran .. ehehe .. ta..tadi.. cuma .. bcanda doank ko' .. sakura .. *Hufft Hampir aj*) #Kembali ke cerita#

"Hosh Hosh Hosh 33x "(Readers :busyet dah,,ngosh-ngoshan ampe 33 kali ..?, Author : Yak maklum lah .. kn tdi lari-larian )

"Aduh,Naruto .. Makanya jangan berlari-rari seperti itu,haah kyak anak kecil saja .. dasar baka ..(!),nih minum dulu"sakura menyodorkan botol minum yang berisi air putih.

"Waahh .. glek.. glek.. glek.. ahh,makasih ya sakura chan kamu memang perhatian sekali sama aku ehehehe"ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya

"Ihhh,dasar BAKA .. jangan Ge'er dulu yah aku ini cuma kebetulan saja bawa minum,kalau tidak aku juga tidak akan membelikanmu atau memberimu minum..!"

"Huuh .. Sakura Tega Sekali .."

"APA KAU BILANGG NARUTOO ..?"sakura menatap naruto dengan tatapan Death-Glare

Pletakk .. Sebuah jitakan sukses mengenai kepala Naruto Hingga ia pun Jatuh Terduduk

"Awww .. Sakura kenapa kau memukulku ?"Tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Herghh .. Kamu it.."ucapan sakura terpotong oleh bel yang menandakan adanya pengumuman

"Huuh.. urusan kita belum selesai Naruto"Sakura langsung pergi begitu saja bersama Ino (Sejak kapan ada Ino ?)

Naruto yang terduduk ditanah akhirnya dibantu Shikamaru,Sasuke,Kiba,Neji,dan Gaara (Baru datang) berdiri. (Author:Jiahh Bantuin Berdiri aja Rame-rame,author aja kalo jatoh didiemin ama orang-orang yang lewat .. T.T Readers :Itu sih DL"

"Anak anak,Ibu akan membagikan kertas pengumuman untuk anak kelas XI"kemudian Ibu Kepsek dan Ibu WaKepsek membagikan kertas tersebut kepada seluruh anak Kelas XI termasuk Naruto dkk

#Isi pengumuman tersebut :#

Dalam Rangka Memperingati Hari Jadi Konoha Ke 33 KHS akan mengadakan kegiatan berkemah ke gunung Bromo?,Ewh maksudnya Gunung myozukuzan selama 7 hari atau 1 minggu jadi,untuk anak kelas XI harap mengisi formulir berikut :

NAMA LENGKAP :  
KELAS :  
DAPAT MENGIKUTI KEGIATAN INI : YA ATAU TIDAK GOLONGAN DARAH :  
ALAMAT RUMAH :  
NOMOR TELEPON (rumah maupun handphone):

NAMA ORANG TUA AYAH :  
IBU :

Untuk mengikuti kegiatan ini,masing-masing anak wajib membawa :  
masing-masing  
selama 1 minggu  
Cemilan (Bagi yang merasa lapar pada malam hari)  
dan sepatu

Tebal bila hujan 

Tanda tangan Orang tua

...

* * *

:: Di Kantin KHS ::

"Naruto apa kamu akan ikut kegiatan camping ini ?"tanya Shikamaru

"Iya dongk,Kalau kau shikamaru .. apa kau mau ikut ?"

"Hmmmm .. Maybe"Jawab Shikamaru pendek

"Kalau kau Sasuke..?"tanya Naruto

"Hn"jawab sasuke dingin sedingin es batu?

:: Di Taman KHS ::

"Aduuhh,aku ikut tidak yha ? ikut tidak yha ?"Ino dari tadi sibuk memikirkan camping sedangkan sakura hanya duduk sambil meminum jus yang baru dibelinya

"sudahlah Ino,kalau kau memang tidak mau ikut tidak usah dipaksakan"

"bukan begitu Sakura,aku mau ikut tapi bagaimana jika aku tersesat atau apalah"

"Ya ampun,kalau kau tersesat kan ada Shikamaru Ino .." Muka Ino Langsung memerah

"Haah,kau ini Sakura selalu saja meledekku .. awas kau "

"Weee .." sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan pergi berlari menjauhi Ino

"Sakura awas kau,jangan larii ..!"Ino mengejar Sakura yang telah berlari jauh,jauh,dan jauh sekali.

Sakura melihat kebelakang sambil terus berlari,dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang BRUKKK,sakura yang kaget akan kejadian barusan langsung menutup matanya,tanpa ia sadari sakura berada di posisi atas tubuh lelaki.

"Saku..."Ucapan Ino terpotong setelah melihat Sakura yang posisinya berada di atas tubuh Lelaki Namikaze? Yak,Lelaki tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto

Kiba,Shikamaru,dan Sasuke menahan tawa karena melihat Naruto yang posisinya Dibawah tubuh sakura dan mereka hampir berciuman

"Ehem,untung saja ada Naruto yang Dijadikan alas agar Sakura tidak jatuh.."Kiba menahan tawanya

"Hah,Naruto?"Sakura bergumam dan perlahan membuka matanya

"Aduh,Mmmmm .. Sakura Chan bisakah kau berdiri sebentar?kau berat sekali"Naruto yang tadinya menutup mata perlahan-lahan membuka matanya

"E'eeh,ternyata kau Baka yang menabrakku?"sakura langsung cepat-cepat berdiri agar tidak banyak siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian itu

"Mmmhh,bukannya tadi kau berlari sambil melihat kebelakang dan langsung menabrak ku?"

"He? aku? apa benar? Hah,sudahlah jangan sampai para siswi itu melihat dan menjadikannya Gosip yang tidak-tidak"Sakura langsung berlari menuju kelas

"Heii,Sakura tunggu"Ino dengan cepat menyusul sakura

* * *

:: Di (Dapur) Rumah Keluarga Namikaze ::

_"Kaa-san..."_Panggil Naruto sambil melepaskan sepatu dan menaruhnya di Rak sepatu (Ya iyalah di rak sepatu,masa di Rak buku?)

"Ada apa Naruto-_san_"Jawab _Kaa-san _nya Naruto (Kushina Uzumaki)

"Ano _Kaa-san_,di KHS ada kegiatan Camping.. Boleh ya _Kaa-san _aku ikut ?"

"Hmmmm .."

"Boleh yah _Kaa-san_ Please..! oh iya ni formulirnya _Kaa-san _dan disitu juga ada alat yang harus dibawa"

Kushina membacanya sebentar lalu ...

"Bagaimana _Kaa-san_? boleh yah ?"

"Hemm.. Terserah apa kata _Otou-san _saja"

Naruto POV

"Apa _otou-san_? bagaimana jika aku tidak boleh ikut?aduuhh,bisa gawat ini aku sudah janji sama yang lain.."

"Kalau tidak diperbolehkan,bagaimana _Kaa-san _?"Tanya ku pada Kaa-san

"Ya,sudah berarti kau tidak boleh ikut"

"Huh .."Ucapku kesal

aku langsung berlari menuju ruangan tengah,tempat dimana _Otou-san _ku berada

Normal POV

"_Otou-san .._"

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Mmmm .. apakah aku boleh ikut ini?"kata Naruto sambil menunjukan kertas pendaftaran kegiatan Camping

"Ya ampun Naruto,kau ini ..."

**ToBeContinue**

* * *

Huft,dikit bngt yha ..

Maaf Klo **GaJe** ..

Soalnya nie Fic pertama saia,jadi tolong dimaklumin ..^^

Please **REVIEW** And klo bisa kasih saran ..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **"Lost When Camping"**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto**

I'm back I'm backk~ #bekep mulut author

Ummmmm, ma'af yha saia gak bisa updet kilat soal nya saia lagi banyak pr dan tgas*bohong*

Ngggg.. nggak kog sbenernya saia cuma males ngetik ajj hehehe #Plak

& qw bales review nya nanti dibawah aja yha..!

**Don't Like Don't Read..! Remember That..! You understand..! If you don't understand, you a fool to think..! **^Jiahh, sok banget yak gw pke bahasa inggris segala padahal baru belajar wan,tu,tri,por,paip,six,sepen,eit,nain,ten *Plukk* awww^

"Ya ampun Naruto, kau ini..." minato membacanya kembali dan...

"Tentu saja _otousan _ memperbolehkan mu!"

"be..be.. benarkah _otousan _?"tanya Naruto tidak percaya

"Iya, tentu saja kau boleh mengikuti kegiatan ini"

"Yaaayy, yuhuy.."Naruto loncat-loncat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan permen.

Esoknya...

.

.

.

:: Di Halaman Depan Sekolah KHS ::

Waktu menunjukan pukul 07.10, siswa-siswi KHS masuk pukul 07.45

"lalalala.."Naruto memasukan tangan nya kekantung celananya

"Hey Naruto sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini ?"tanya Kiba

" Eh Kiba, ahahah memang hari ini aku senang sekali" Naruto senyam senyum

"Hummm..? memang nya ada apa ?"

"ehehehe aku diperbolehkan _otousan_ ku untuk mengikuti kegiatan camping ini Kiba"jawab Naruto bangga

"oh ya... aku juga loh"

"Hah? Masa ? setauku _otousan_ mu itukan jarang sekali memperbolehkanmu untuk ikut kegiatan seperti ini?"

"Ya aku juga tidak tahu Naruto, tapi yang jelas _otousan_ku sudah memperbolehkan aku untuk ikut kegiatan ini "

"oh begitu rupanya, eh Sasuke,Gaara, dan Shikamaru ikut tidak ya ?"

"Emmm... aku tidak tahu, lebih baik ayo kita cari mereka"

"ayo...!"

.

.

.

:: Kelas XI-3 KHS::

"Ra, kamu jadi ikut camping ?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura

"iya, kalau kamu ?"

"ya sebenernya ortuku sudah memperbolehkanku, tapi aku masih ragu-ragu Ra"

"kenapa musti ragu-ragu sih Ino ?" tanya Sakura

"Yah kamu tau sendiri kan Ra, aku tidak bisa lepas sama yang namanya alat-alat cosmetik kalau misalnya aku ikut camping lalu tidak diperbolehkan membawa alat-alat ku itu... Huaaa bagaimana nasib wajahku yang bersih ini, bisa2 mukaku jerawatan lagi hump" jawab Ino panjang lebar

"Haduh kau ini jika tidak diperbolehkan membawa barang2 cosmetik, kau kan bisa menggunakan pembersih muka agar wajahmu tidak jerawatan"

"ummmm... iya sih"

"Jadi..?"

"ummm.. ya deh, aku ikut !"

"nah, gitu dongk"

"Hummm, tapi kita satu tenda kan Ra ? aku takut kalau sendirian"

"iya iya asalkan kau tidak ribut, aku mau satu tenda sama kamu !"

"ya aku janji aku tidak akan ribut"

"ya sudah deh, tapi nanti bantuin masang tendanya ya"

"ok, tapi Ra kertas formulir ini kapan dikumpulkan?"tanya Ino

"besok"jawab Sakura

"dikumpulkannya sama siapa ?"

"ummm, sama siapa ya ? haduh aku lupa nanya nih sama Kakashi-sensei"

"ya udah kalo gitu kita tanya aja sama Kakashi-sensei"

"Ya udah deh, ayo"

:: Koridor KHS ::

"hoy Sasukee~"panggil Naruto

"hn ? " jawab Sasuke pendek

"haahh Sasuke, kau selalu saja bilang hn hn hn apa tidak ada kata lain ? "

"hn, ada apa ?"

"ah, Sasuke apa kau ikut camping nanti ?" tanya Shikamaru

"hn.."

"tuh kan, kau bilang hn lagi !"kata Naruto

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku bilang hn terus ? hah ?"tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan death-glare

"rrrr... tidak, tidak apa-apa aku cuma bosan saja mendengarnya"

"..."

"jadi Sasuke, kau akan ikut tidak ?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi

"aku tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke

"kenapa tidak tahu ? besok kan formulirnya harus sudah dikumpul"

"yah, karena aku belum mendapat persetujuan dari orang tuaku"

"memangnya kau sudah minta izin sama orang tua mu?" tanya Naruto

"rrr... Belum"

"haa'ah lalu, kenapa kau bilang belum mendapat persetujuan dari ortu mu?"

"aku kan belum minta izin, dan aku juga tidak tahu ortu ku setuju atau tidak jadi ku bilang saja pada kalian bahwa aku belum mendapatkan persetujuan ortu"

"Ha'ah, kau ini Sasuke selalu saja bersikap dingin kepada kita maupun kepada orang lain"ungkap Naruto

Sementara itu, Ino dan Sakura tengah berjalan keruang Kakashi karena Kakashi adalah wali kelas mereka

.

.

.

:: Ruang Guru KHS ::

*Tok tok tok* terdengar seuara ketukan pintu di ruang Kakashi

"masuk" ucap Kakashi

"permisi sensei"kata Ino dan Sakura berbarengan

"ada apa Ino, Sakura ?"tanya Kakashi

"sensei, formulir kegiatan camping itu dikumpulkan nya besok ?" tanya Ino

"iya Ino, memangnya ada apa ?"

"sebenernya yang mau kami tanya kan adalah formulir camping itu dikumpulkan nya sama siapa sensei ?" tanya Sakura

"yang mengumpulkan nya bendahara masing-masing kelas, jika sudah terkumpul semua langsung kasihkan saja ke kepsek "

"Bendahara ? berarti saya dong sensei ?"kata Sakura kaget

"ya, jadi besok kamu yang harus mengumpulkan formulir teman-teman mu dan jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan ingat itu !"

"ya sensei, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu"

"ya sudah sana"

Teng-teng-teng

Suara bel KHS pertanda telah selesai nya jam pelajaran berbunyi dan tidak luput dari suara anak-anak KHS yang senang karena pelajaran telah usai

"Sakura _chan_ pulang bareng yuk ?" tawar Naruto

"tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Sakura ketus

"Sakura _chan_ kau marah ya gara-gara kemarin ?"

"hah? Nngg.. nggak kok" entah kenapa jika Sakura mengingat kejadian kemarin, mukanya langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus

"kalau tidak, mengapa kau kelihatannya marah sekali kepadaku ?"

"nngg.. a'ah sudahlah aku tidak mau membahas itu lagi, sebaiknya kau pulang saja sana !"

"ta.. tapi.."belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sakura langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan Naruto sendiri

"ahh, ya sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang saja"kata Naruto dalam hati

Naruto terus berjalan dan memasukan tangannya kesaku celananya sambil menendang-nendang botol yang ada didekatnya, lalu ia melihat Sakura sedang menunggu bis di halte bus

"ha'ah dengan melihatmu dari jauh saja itu sudah membuatku merasa senang Sakura"ucap Naruto dalam hati

Tiba-tiba segerombolan preman mendekati Sakura, dan sontak membuat Naruto kaget

"hay cewe"ucap preman kesatu

"iwh, manis banget sih ini cewe ya gak bos ?"ucap preman yang kedua sambil mecolek tangan Sakura

"Yoi !"

"Ha'ah kalian mau apa ?"ucap Sakura ketakutan

"ahahah, kita cuma mau liat tas mu saja kok cewe boleh kan ?"preman yang kesatu mulai menarik-narik tas Sakura

"ja..jangan..tolong.. tolong.."Sakura berteriak sambil menahan tasnya

"hey cewe bisa diam tidak , kalau tidak akan kubunuh kau !"ucap preman kedua sambil menyodorkan pisau

"nngghh.."ucap Sakura takut

"hey kalian berdua !"Naruto datang tiba-tiba

"cih, ada bocah pengganggu ni bos"kata salah satu preman tersebut

"Haeh kalian berani nya cuma sama anak perempuan saja ya ? huh cemen "ucap Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang

"hwoh, ni bocah cari masalah lu ya..! ayo sini lu kalau berani !"

"heah, ayo sini siapa takut "

Naruto maju duluan dan memukuli preman-preman tersebut* BUAGHH,DUKK* dan karena salah satu preman itu ada yang membawa pisau maka preman itu pun langsung mengeluarkan nya dan...

"akkhhh.."rintih Naruto

- **To Be Continued-**

Akhirnya selesai juga.. huftt

Pendek lagi yak..?

Huaaahh *nguap* (Readers tutup idung)

Huummpp, ngantukk..!

Sbelum saia tdur, saia bles review na dlu yak..

Eh eh tunggu tunggu kenapa tiap pindah latar saya kasih spasi yak..? Huaaa gomen readers & senpai, saia cuma mau ngikutin author-author yang laen *hump..

For

Ryumii424Yagami : ummmm...

Ok ok ok saia mengerti, Thanks very much udah ngereview and ngasih saran buat saia sii author GaJhe.. Ya salam kenal ugha ^_^

Rinzu15 The 4th Espada : Huuumm... di chapter ini panjang sih tapi dikitttt doank soal ny saia gk bsa bwat yg pnjang2, tau sendiri kn saia ini bru bsa nulis ewh mksd saia bru bsa bkin fanfic gtu hehe thanks dah ngereview.. ewh, y slam knal ugha ^_^

Michael inoe the UZ : Ok, thanks dah ngereview..^^

NaruSaku luffyNami Ichuriki : (Haduh nama kmu pnjng bngt yak.. #Plak)

Ohoy mkasii dah dblang keren pdahal tu crita Gaje,dan sorry chap ini gk pnjng sperti yg senpai-senpai mnta soal ny...

Aku gk bsa bkin crita pnjng kya author laen, Huaaa... ckckck kasian skali driku ini.. :'( ummm.. tapi saia usahain di chap ke-3 bkal lbih pnjng dri ini ok mkasih dah ngereview n ngasih sran

Kirei Mikareishi Furiyumei : ehehe, ya dan anda yang bernama Mita ku.. ku apalah itu #Plak ok akan saia prhatikan lgi tanda bca nya, mkasih dah ngereview n ngasih sara Kirei-chan atw Mita-chan ^_^

Namikaze Meily Chan : Wah, msalah updet kilat kyak nya gk bisa ma'af yha Meily Chan *bungkuk badan* mkasih dah ngereview

Fidy Discrimination : Ok akn saia hilangkn tnda krung nya... thanks dah ngereview and ngasih saran ^_^

Eliana Coil : Waah rmbut saia bnyak confeti nya nih.. Ummm, ok nnti akn saia hilangkn author note nya... owh, jdi hrus pke kun yha

Ummmm.. gtu toh, bru ngerti saia y udah thanks dah ngerepiew and ngasih saran


End file.
